Hunhan and Beloved Family
by TeddyLove
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu sehun-ah" –luhan ,"aku juga mencintai mu luhan hyung" –sehun ,intinya baca aja okeh ,ini kisah perjalanan kisah cinta dan sedikit kisah keluarga seorang sehun dan luhan ,Yaoi!


Title : Hunhan and Beloved Family

Author : TeddyLove

Cast : Xi Luhan 22 tahun

Oh Sehun 20 tahun

And others~

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi! ,Romance ,Cerita Pasaran

Disclaimer : Cast milik para Orangtua nya ,Author hanya meminjam nama nya saja

Summary : "Aku mencintaimu sehun-ah" –luhan ,"aku juga mencintai mu luhan hyung" –sehun ,intinya baca aja okeh ,ini kisah perjalanan kisah cinta dan sedikit kisah keluarga seorang sehun dan luhan ,Yaoi!

DON'T LIKE ,DON'T READ!

Silahkan di baca~

.

.

.

"Hyung apakah kau menyukai apartement ini?" tanya seseorang yang sedang membawa kardus berukuran sedang ditangan nya kepada namja manis yang berada di depan nya ,sedang melihat-lihat isi apartement ini

"Ne sehun-ah ,aku menyukai nya" ucap sang namja manis tadi sambil tersenyum kepada namja tinggi berwajah datar si Sehun. "Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuan ku sehun-ah?"

"Anniya hyung ,aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri ,sekarang sudah waktu jam makan siang ,lebih baik kau memasak saja hyung ,aku sangat lapar~"

Luhan terkikik geli mendengar suara sehun yang sangat manja itu ,bayangkan saja namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari nya itu waktu di sekolah kelakuan nya sangat lah seperti pangeran es ,berwajah datar ,berjalan dengan sangat angkuh ,oh jangan lupa dengan gaya sok kekuasaan nya waktu itu ,hah~ Luhan jadi mengingat masa lalu mereka waktu masih sekolah ,bukannya Luhan tidak mau mengingat nya ,hanya saja... ah sudahlah lupakan

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur (bayangin aja apartemen nya si Lee Twins yang lama di The Return of Superman) ,dia akan memasak nasi goreng biasa ,karna mereka tadi membawa nasi dan bahan lain nya dari apartement mereka yang lama. Luhan sudah memasak nasi goreng nya ,dia menyiapkan piring dan gelas untuk dia dan sehun di meja makan ,dia melihat sehun sedang merapikan barang-barang yang berada di depan TV ,luhan tersenyum melihat sehun yang benar-benar fokus dengan pekerjaan nya

"Sehun-ah ,ayo makan dulu" Luhan menuangkan nasi goreng nya ke piring dan juga menuangkan air di gelas nya dan gelas sehun

"Ne hyung"

Sehun berjalan ke meja makan ,dia duduk di depan luhan ,dia mencicipi nasi goreng buatan luhan dan memuji nya ,membuat luhan malu dan sehun menyukai nya. Mereka berdua larut dalam acara makan siang ,hingga suara luhan menahan sesuatu yg bergejolak di perutnya membuat sehun menengok ke arah luhan yang pergi ke kamar mandi mereka

"Hoeekkk... ughh.." luhan memuntahkan isi perut nya ,kepala luhan terasa sangat pusing hingga luhan hampir terjatuh jika saja sehun tidak cepat menangkap badan luhan

"hyung gwaenchana?" sehun panik? Tentu saja ,kekasih nya baru saja muntah dan hampir saja terjatuh

"n ne sehun-ah ,gwaenchana ,aku hanya sedikit pusing"

"kau istirahat hyung ,mungkin kau terlalu lelah hyung"

Sehun menggendong luhan ,membawa luhan ke kamar mereka yang berada di depan kamar mandi mereka ,sehun menidurkan perlahan luhan di kasur ,sehun menaruh tangan nya di kening luhan ' _tidak panas_ ' gumam sehun. Saat sehun melihat luhan sudah tertidur ,Sehun beranjak dari kasur menuju meja makan dan memakan nasi goreng yang dibuatkan luhan tadi dan kembali menyusun barang mereka

.

Luhan POV

"ughh.." aku mengedipkan mata ku dan melihat seseorang di sampingku sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang menghadapku dan tangan nya yang memelukku ,aku tersenyum ,dengan perlahan aku membelai wajah kekasih ku ,oh sehun kekasih ku sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana cerita nya aku dan sehun bisa bersama? Cerita nya sangat panjang waktu itu ,sangat panjang hingga aku tidak ingin mengingatnya ,aku tersenyum miris ,seharusnya Sehun masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah nya bukan nya malah hidup dengan orang sepertiku ,orang nya tidak jelas siapa diriku sebenarnya ,yang aku ketahui tentang diriku hanya nama ku Luhan tanpa marga dan aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil beruntun waktu usia ku masih 10 tahun ,kecelakaan yang membuatku tidak bisa mengingat 89% memoriku dulu ,siapa orangtua ku ,dimana aku tinggal

Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi ku ,sungguh sesak jika mengingat kenangan masa lalu ku ,di umur 10 tahun aku harus bekerja dan tidur dijalanan sampai di umur ku yang ke 15 aku sudah punya apartement kecil dari hasil kerja ku ,aku dulu banyak sekali pekerjaan ,di pagi hari aku harus mengantarkan susu dan koran lalu mengangkat barang di pasar ,membantu Paman Jang berjualan di pinggir jalan dan banyak lagi ,aku hanya bisa tidur 5 jam sehari ,sampai di umurku yang ke 19 tahun aku bertemu sosok pemuda tinggi berpakaian seragam sekolah ,dia adalah salah satu pelanggan setia di kedai ramen tempat aku bekerja ,dia sehun ,dia selalu memintaku untuk melayani nya ,dia tidak ingin pegawai lain yang melayani nya selain aku

Sehun ku dulu adalah namja dingin ,sombong dan se enak nya ,tapi setelah 1 tahun berkenalan dengan nya ,aku baru tau sifat asli nya yang manja ,mudah merajuk ,haha aku sangat ingat waktu aku menghabiskan minuman bubble tea nya ,dia akan merajuk ,sungguh menggelikan bagi ku ,tapi aku menyayangi nya. Sehun menyatakan cinta nya padaku dua tahun yang lalu ,aku menerima nya karna aku juga mencintai nya.

Hubungan ku dan sehun yang hampir satu tahun harus mendapatkan masalah ,Ayah sehun mengetahui hubungan kami ,entah darimana ayah sehun mengetahui nya ,dia datang ke kedai ramen tempat dimana aku bekerja dan tempat dimana aku dan sehun menghabiskan waktu kami berdua ,aku dan sehun terkejut melihat kedatangan ayah sehun ,die langsung meminta sehun mengakhiri hubungan kami namun sehun menentang ayah nya ,membuat ayah sehun marah dan memukul sehun ,aku menangis menyaksikan itu ,aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa waktu itu ,sehun berkata kepada ayahnya jika dia ingin tinggal bersama ku ,sehun menarikku pergi dari kedai ramen tersebut

Sehun tinggal di apartemen kecil ku ,dia bekerja menggantikan ku ,aku merasa seperti orang yang jahat ,membiarkan sehun bersama ku ,bekerja untuk kehidupan kami berdua ,dan meninggalkan sekolah nya demi untuk hidup dengan ku maku pernah bertanya kepada sehun apakah dia menyesal mengambil keputusan untuk hidup dengan ku ,sehun menjawab tidak karna dia memang ingin selalu bersama ku

"Aku mencintai mu sehun-ah" aku berbisik pelan di telinga sehun ,ya aku mencintai nya

Aku kembali tidur ,semoga kehidupan ku dan sehun akan indah

.

Luhan POV Off

.

Luhan adalah orang yang bangun pertama kali ,dia sudah mandi dan sudah rapi dengan pakaian nya ,baju lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan celana jins ,dia membangunkan sehun ,hari ini rencana nya mereka akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli keperluan mereka

"sehun-ah~ ayo bangun" luhan menepuk pelan pipi sehun ,tapi sehun tetap tidak bangun ,luhan mempout kan bibir kan ,selalu saja sehun susah di bangunkan ,ah luhan tau ,luhan mengecup bibir sehun berkali kali ,sehun yang sebenarnya sudah bangun menyeringai mengetahui rusa kecil nya membangunkan dirinya dengan cara ini ,sehun langsung menekan tengkuk luhan dan melumat bibir milik luhan ,luhan terkejut ,mata nya terbuka lebar ,oh seharusnya dia tau jika namja poker face adalah namja yang benar benar mesum

Sehun menjauhkan wajah nya dari luhan ,dia tersenyum melihat luhan yang sedang mengambil nafas ,manis nya rusa kecil di depan nya ini ,ini lah yang membuat sehun makin merasa cinta nya bertambah karena sifat rusa kecil nya ,sehun tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup nya ,dia rela melepas gelar tuan muda nya demi luhan ,merelakan hidup mewah demi luhan ,merelakan sekolahnya demi luhan ,semua nya demi luhan ,dia benar-benar mencintai luhan nya

"hyung kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya sehun saat sadar luhan telah rapi

"kau lupa sehun-ah? Kita kan akan ke pasar" luhan mempoutkan bibir nya lagi

"ah mian aku lupa" sehun mengecup bibir luhan " tunggu sebentar ,aku akan mandi dulu" sehun meninggalkan luhan menuju kamar mandi

Luhan tersenyum ,luhan berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil baju untuk sehun pakai hari ini ,dia menaruh pakaian sehun di atas kasur dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan sehun teh hangat

Sehun telah selesai mandi ,dia menuju kamar nya dan memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan luhan tadi ,sehun mengambil handuk dan mengusapkan nya ke rambut ,dia menuju dapur dan melihat luhan disana ,luhan sudah seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami nya ,ah masalah menikah bukan nya sehun tidak mau menikah dengan luhan dan terus-terusan tinggal bersama luhan dengan status sepasang kekasih saja ,namun luhan sendiri yang belum siap menikah ,sehun bisa mengerti ,dia dan luhan masih muda ,masih ingin menikmati masa muda mereka sebelum menikah

"Luhan hyung" panggil sehun pelan dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang luhan

"ne sehun-ah?" luhan menoleh ke sehun yang berada di belakang nya ,dia memberikan gelas yang berisi teh kepada sehun

Sehun menghabiskan isi yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut "Kajja kita pergi hyung" sehun mengecup pipi luhan dan menaruh gelas di atas meja dapur

"Ne kajja" luhan menggandeng tangan sehun keluar dari apartement dan menaiki bis untuk ke pasar

Merekea berdua telah sampai di pasar ,luhan dan sehun langsung mencari barang yang mereka perlukan ,seperti bahan makanan untuk sehari-hari ,pakaian untuk mereka berdua ,sendal dan peralatan untuk dirumah mereka. Karna sedang asyik memilih luhan tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu seorang wanita tua

"a ah joesonghamnida joesonghamnida nyonya" luhan menundukkan kepala nya berkali kali kepada wanita tua yang tidak sengaja dia senggol bahu nya

"ne gwaenchana.." ucap wanita tua itu

Luhan menatap wanita tua itu ,dan luhan tersenyum mengucapkan kata maaf sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan wanita tua itu dan mencari sehun yang bodohnya dia tinggalkan tadi ' _huh luhan pabbooo_ ' ucap luhan dalam sambil memukul kepala nya pelan. Tanpa luhan sadari wanita tua itu tidak bergerak sama sekali di tempatnya saat wanita tua itu menatap luhan

"tidak... tidak mungkin" ucap wanita tua itu sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan nya ,wanita tua itu menangis

"Mama.. mama ada apa?" pria tinggi bertanya kepada orang yang di panggil nya mama tadi sambil memeluk nya

"y yifan.. luhan.. luhan..." wanita tua itu menangis di pelukan anak nya ,yifan

Yifan terpaku di tempat ,luhan.. Xi luhan adiknya ada disini? Tidak mungkin ,sudah 12 tahun keluarga nya mencari tapi tidak pernah dapat hasil ,tidak mungkin adiknya luhan ada disini. Yifan terkejut saat mama nya melepaskan pelukan nya dan berlari ,yifan panik dan berlari mengikuti mama nya

"Luhan!" teriak Nyonya Xi itu ,membuat orang orang yang dipasar menatapnya aneh

"Mama.. jangan seperti ini" yifan menarik tangan mama nya

"Mama ingin mencari luhan!" Nyonya Xi membentak yifan sambil menangis ,dia tidak ingin kehilangan luhan lagi ,tidak lagi

.

"sehun-ah~ mianhae aku meninggalkan mu" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya ,dia memainkan ujung baju nya sambil menunduk ,oh lihat lah sifat luhan yang seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun

"gwaenchana hyung" sehun mengusap rambut luhan "Apakah kau sudah selesai hyung?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menyegir menunjukkan kantong yang isinya keperluan mereka di tangan nya ,sehun terkiki geli dan mengambil alih kantong belanjaan yang berada di tangan luhan ,mereka berjalan menuju ke halte bis ,luhan berdiri di samping sehun ,menggandeng lengan kekasih nya ,tanpa luhan dan sehun sadari ada orang yang berdiri di belakang sehun ,mengambil dompet yang sehun letakkan di kantong celana bagian belakang ,luhan yang daritadi risih karena calon penumpang bis yang sering ke senggol atau kadang mendorong luhan dengan tidak sengaja akhirnya meminta sehun untuk mundur kebelakang ,sehun mengangguk ,luhan menoleh kebelakang dan dia melihat orang yang ingin mengambil dompet sehun ,oh atau sudah mengambil dompet sehun terkejut karna luhan melihat nya ,pencopet itu berlari ,luhan juga sama terkejut nya dan memutuskan berlari mengejar pencopet itu

"YAKKKK! Jangan lari kau! Kembalikan dompet sehun!" luhan berteriak memanggil pencopet itu sambil berlari ,dia tidak mendengarkan sehun untuk berhenti ,luhan terus saja berlari

Pencopet itu berlari menyebrang ,padahal lampu masih merah bagi pejalan kaki ,luhan juga ikut menyebrang ,luhan tidak sadar jika ada mobil mengebut ke arahnya ,dan...

BRAAKKK!

Luhan terpental 2 meter dari tempat nya tertabrak ,Sehun yang melihat itu terdiam di tempat ,dia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi di depan mata nya tadi ,Sehun baru tersadar saat orang-orang berlarian untuk melihat luhan ,sehun berlari ketempat luhan ,dan seketika itu kaki nya lemas ,luhan.. luhan nya tertidur di jalan dengan darah mengalir di sekitar nya ,sehun terduduk di sebelah luhan ,di angkat kepala luhan ,seketika itu sehun merasa dirinya seperti ditusuk oleh pisau ,sehun susah bernafas melihat keadaan luhan ,tangan nya dipenuhi darah luhan ,darah kekasih nya ,keadaan luhan sungguh membuat siapa saja ingin menangis atau merasa kasihan

Seharusnya tadi dia tidak membiarkan luhan berlari mengejar pencopet itu ,seharusnya dia bisa mengejar luhan ,seharusnya dia bisa menjaga luhan ,seharusnya dia yang ada di posisi luhan saat ini ,sehun menangis ,namja dingin berpoker face itu menangis ,dia menangisi kesalahan nya yang membiarkan luhan menjadi seperti ini

"l luhan.. hey luhan hyung bangun ,ayolah aku tidak ingin bermain main lagi" sehun menepuk2 pipi luhan ,badan sehun gemetar ,dia takut..

"Yak hyung! Bangun lah!" sehun menggoyangkan badan luhan ,dia benar benar takut

"LUHAN HYUNG BANGUN!" Sehun berteriak kencang ,seakan jika dia berteriak ,luhan nya akan membuka mata

.

"Yifan.. di depan ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Nyonya Xi yang saat ini berada di dalam mobil bersama Yifan

"entahlah ma ,sebentar yifan ingin melihat nya"

Yifan turun dari mobil meninggalkan mama nya yang berada di dalam mobil ,entah kenapa dia ingin melihat ada apa di depan sana ,yifan bertanya kepada orang yang berada di sana ,seseorang kecelakaan

"LUHAN HYUNG BANGUN!"

' _Deg!_ ' jantung yifan berdetak keras ,seseorang berteriak mengatakan nama 'Luhan'

"l luhan?" ucap yifan pelan

Yifan langsung saja mendekat untuk melihat siapa yang kecelakaan dan siapa yang berteriak itu ,Yifan melebarkan mata nya saat melihat seseorang yang berlumuran darah sedang dipeluk oleh orang yang seperti nya tadi dia yang berteriak

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam?! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE!" yifan berteriak kepada semua orang yang hanya datang untuk menonton ,bukan untuk membantu

"t tadi sudah ada yang menelfon ambulance" ucap seorang remaja yang berada disitu

"ah itu ambulance nya!" yifan dan sehun langsung menoleh ,para orang yang baru turun di ambulance langsung membawa luhan ke dalam ambulance ,sehun ikut masuk

Yifan langsung berlari ke mobil nya dan langsung memundurkan mobil nya ,dia mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumah sakit ,yifan seperti orang yang sedang di kejar kejar oleh polisi ,dia melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi ,bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan mama nya yang terus bertanya ,mobil yifan sudah terparkir di halaman rumah sakit

"Yifan ada apa?" mama yifan bertanya kepada yifan lagi saat mengikuti yifan ke lobby rumah sakit

"luhan.." ucap yifan pelan

"l luhan? Dimana luhan?" ucap nyonya xi

"a aku tidak tau itu luhan yang kita cari atau bukan ma ,yang kecelakaan tadi bernama luhan" yifan langsung bertanya kepada suster tentang dimana korban kecelakaan yang baru saja tadi sampai ,setelah mendapatkan informasi ,yifan dan nyonya xi langsung menuju ke UGD ,yifan melihat pemuda yang memeluk pria yang bernama luhan tadi sedang duduk di depan pintu

Yifan dan nyonya xi ikut duduk ,sehun menoleh kearah mereka

"maaf ,siapa kalian?" sehun bertanya kepada yifan dan nyonya xi

"k kami..." jawaban yifan terhenti saat dokter keluar

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah ,kami memerlukan orang yang bergolongan darah O" ucap dokter tersebut

"Saya bergolongan darah O" yifan berdiri dari duduknya

"baiklah suster akan membawa anda ke ruangan untuk memeriksa keadaan anda terlebih dahulu"

Disana tinggal lah nyonya xi dan sehun

"12 tahun yang lalu ,aku ,suami dan anak ku mengalami kecelakaan beruntun dengan mobil lain nya ,sekitar ada 6 mobil yang kecelakaan ,aku ,suami dan anak2 nya di tempat kan di ruangan rumah sakit yang terpisah ,anak ku ada dua ,yang tadi bernama xi yifan dan satu nya lagi bernama xi luhan" nyonya xi berhenti bercerita saat dia mengatakan nama luhan ,dia menangis

Sehun merasa terkejut saat nyonya xi mengatakan nama 'xi luhan' ,ada nama luhan nya ,dan luhan nya pernah bercerita jika dia memang pernah kecelakaan 12 tahun yang lalu ,namun dia terkena amnesia ,hampir semua memori ingatan nya menghilang

"luhan yang berada di dalam sana ,mungkin adalah luhan anak anda" ucap sehun sambil menatap nyonya xi "dia juga pernah bercerita kepada ku jika 12 tahun yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan saat berumur 10 tahun ,namun sayang hampir semua memori ingatan nya menghilang karna kecelakaan itu"

Nyonya xi makin menangis mengetahui keadaan anak nya ,anak yang 12 tahun dicari nya mengalami hal seperti itu

.

 _"_ _Mama! Lihat fanfan gege!" teriak anak laki2 yang berumur 10 tahun itu_

 _"_ _Yifan jangan menjahili adik mu lagi ,berikan boneka rusa nya" ucap mama dari kedua anak tersebut_

 _"_ _baiklah baiklah" anak laki2 yang bernama yifan itu pun memberikan boneka rusa itu kepada adiknya_

 _"_ _lulu juga jangan nakal sama fanfan gege ya?" yang di tanya mengangguk sambil memeluk boneka rusa nya_

 _"_ _lulu tidak akan nakal lagi sama fanfan gege" lulu menyengir kepada mama nya_

 _"_ _oh lihat manis nya anak papa" kepala keluarga yang sedang menyetir itu melihat anak nya dari kaca di atas_

 _"_ _lulu memang manis papa~" ucap lulu_

 _"_ _dalam mimpi mu bocah" yifan menyindir lulu_

 _"_ _sudah jangan nakal lagi kalian berdua"_

 _Keadaan di dalam mobil menjadi hening ,sampai_

 _BRRAAKK!_

 _Belakang mobil ditabrak oleh mobil lain ,tuan xi yang kaget itu pun langsung ingin menginjak rem ,namun sayang tuan xi salah menginjak ,dia malah menginjak gas hingga dia menabrak mobil di depan nya ,kecelakaan beruntun pun terjadi ,lulu yang setengah sadar melihat sekitar ,dia masih berada di dalam mobil ,dia berada di pelukan gege nya ,dia merasa sesak ,mereka terjepit_

 _"_ _M ma.. Mama..."_

.

"MAMA!" teriak seorang namja yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nya

Sehun yang berada di dalam kamar itu pun langsung terbangun karna kaget mendengar teriakan luhan ,dia pun langsung bangun dari tidur nya di sofa dan memencet tombol yang ada di atas luhan tidur. Dokter dan suster yang lain nya masuk ke kamar luhan ,suster menyuruh sehun untuk keluar sebentar ,sehun dengan tidak rela keluar dari kamar luhan dan menghubungi seseorang

Dokter keluar "keadaan luhan stabil ,biarkan dia istirahat ,jangan lupa suruh dia makan dan minum obat ,jangan biarkan dia kelelahan ,dan seperti nya luhan sudah membaik dengan ingatan masa lalu nya ,kata kan lah dengan nya tentang kehamilan nya" sehun mengangguk mengerti dan membungkukkan badan nya

Sehun masuk ke kamar luhan ,dia melihat luhan yang terduduk di tempat tidur nya

"hey rusa ,seharusnya kau tiduran bukan malah duduk seperti itu" ucap sehun mendekati luhan

"sehunnie.." luhan langsung memeluk sehun dengan erat "a aku mengingat mereka ,aku mengingatnya sehun" luhan terisak di dalam pelukan sehun ,sehun mengusap punggung luhan

Krieett... (bunyi pintu kebuka ceritanya)

Luhan dan sehun menoleh ke arah pintu ,ada tiga orang yang berdiri disana ,wanita tua ,lelaki tua dan yah lelaki muda yang tampan

"l luhan..." wanita tua itu adalah nyonya xi ,nyonya xi mendekati ranjang luhan dan memeluk luhan

"mma... mama?" ucap luhan di pelukan nyonya xi ,seketika orang yang berada di dalam itu terkejut kecuali sehun

Nyonya xi melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap luhan " kau mengingat nya sayang?" tanya nyonya xi menahan tangisan nya

Luhan mengangguk ,luhan menatap ke arah tuan xi dan yifan "Papa.. Fanfan gege"

Kedua nya langsung saja mendekati luhan dan memeluk nya ,mereka bahagia ,mereka berempat berpelukan ,sungguh keluarga yang bahagia ,sehun ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut ,namun

"hey sehun ,bergabunglah" ucap yifan yang melihat sehun akan beranjak pergi ,semua nya tersenyum ,sehun mendekati mereka dan berpelukan ,ow ow keluarga xi seperti nya akan bertambah

.

"Sehunniee~~" panggil luhan kepada sehun yang sedang membereskan pakaian mereka ,mereka akan kemana? Jawaban nya adalah mereka akan pindah kerumah baru mereka ,dan jangan lupakan jika mereka sudah menikah 3 bulan yang lalu ,saat menikah sehun mengundang ayah nya dan ayahnya datang mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada sehun dan luhan ,tentu saja kedua nya memaafkan ayah sehun ,dan ayah sehun menyuruh sehun untuk menggantikan posisi jabatan Presdir di perusahaan keluarga Oh ,sehun langsung setuju karna dia dan luhan sudah menikah dan akan mempunyai seorang anak ,sehun tidak ingin istri dan anak nya hidup kekurangan ,oh ya ngomong ngomong kandungan luhan sudah berusia 5 bulan ,pada saat kecelakaan kemarin luhan hampir saja keguguran ,mungkin karna Tuhan masih sayang dengan nya dan ingin membiarkan keluarga baru ini bahagia

"ne luhannie?" sehun mendekati luhan yang duduk di kasur mereka

"apakah ini artinya kita akan bahagia selama nya?" tanya luhan menatap sehun

"ya ,jika Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk bahagia bersama baby" sehun mengusap perut luhan yang membuncit

"aku mencintai mu sehun-ah"

"aku juga mencintai mu luhan hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? aneh kah? bagus kah?

maaf cerita nya macam begini :'v

bagi yang sudah membaca plis Review

Thanks ya!


End file.
